My Master's Pet
by RaeRae the Empath
Summary: TaKariSet after MaloMyotismon's fall. Slightly AU, the Digimon and Digidestined are confined to their own worlds. Futurefic Myotismon is back and needs Gatomon to take control of both worlds. Gonna go ahead and post 2. Working on three!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: In this story the Digidestined and Digimon were seperated back into their own worlds and alone. While they still have a strong bond, they are not together. I have done this for a reason, so bear with me.

The Digiworld was its regular self. Everything was bright and green, the sun was shining brightly overhead. Peaceful digimon played together on the shores of the ocean, while others basked in the light of the sun, hoping to drift into a light slumber. Everything was calm and perfect. It didn't seem a thing could possibly go wrong, not on a day like this. Unfortunately, like all good things, it came to an end.

Gatomon, a feline digimon with gloved paws and sharp, silvery claws, lay on the beach, watching as the younger digimon around her ran into the shallow water. Being a cat, she wasn't quite partial to the water, so she kept her distance. Her best friend, Patamon, was a guinea pig-looking Digimon with large ears which let him fly whenever he pleased. Patamon had an evil idea. Seeing as his Champion and Ultimate forms were both angels it really wasn't expected of him to have an evil idea, but his idea was so evil, so cunning so... funny.

Patamon scooped up his Digi-destined, TK's, hat, which had been given to him upon parting, and Patamon flew to the Ocean, going low enough to scoop some of the salty water into the white hat, and flying out of Gatomon's feline eyesight. He just had to wait for the right moment... And that would have to be soon, because TK's hat was fairly big and Patamon's paws were fairly small. That usually led to disaster for the little Digimon, but he liked to pull out on top. And when he saw her eyes flicker closed as she began to drift off into a light slumber, Patamon moved in. When he was mere feet from her, however, he was startled into dropping the hat as she leapt at him with a quick, "Lightning Claw!" As the hat fell, Patamon fell next to it.

"Ow! Watch it, Gatomon! I was just joking..." Gatomon scoffed as she stretched her lithe body out, her rump in the air and tail swaying as she did so.

"Joking? Dumping water on a cat is not a very nice joke, Patamon."

"I knew you'd forgive me."

"You're too trusting." Patamon laughed and tackled her, knocking her over onto her side, while she gave one of his overtly large ears a good swat.

"You're not trusting enough. Every bad mon that's come our way, we've knocked aside! You and I... We're good partners. Always "Patamon and Gatomon", "Angemon and Angewomon"..."

"I do believe it is 'Gatomon and Patamon', and 'Angewomon and Angemon'." They shared a laugh before Gatomon stretched back out on her side, resting her head on one of her big, yellow paws. Patamon curled up against her stomach. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Napping. You're nice and warm. A nap sounds nice about now." Gatomon rolled her eyes and let her tail sway from side-to-side, before finally falling over Patamon's small form and wrapping around him for added heat. The two slept while large, red eyes stared at them. Their owner wore an evil smirk on his face. Now, he knew two ways to get his pet back... And she didn't suspect a thing. Now, it was time for him to put his plan in motion. Since all of the Digi-destined were linked to their Digimon, his next stop was the world of humans with their conflicting emotions, where they let love and hate rule their lives. That would be their ultimate destruction, and they did not know it. They couldn't even sense the evil that was getting so close to their homes until the sky blackened and the lights went out.

The evil one cackled as he searched the world for the Digi-destined that was his downfall. Thwarted twice by her, and her meddlesome friends was far too many times. This time, however, it would be different. He could destroy her. He could destroy them all. After all, how can man exist without light? How can hope exist without it? The Digi-destined were ultimately linked to one another by one force or another, and with one down the others would fall as well. It was their fate. It was their destiny.

And his destiny was to start the domino effect and rule their pitiful world and take over those unworthy of his power and force them into slavery. His destiny had only just begun, and he knew how to bring it about. But it was so long since those pathetic children had grown up and seperated. They could be anywhere. The key was to find them all and let them realize what was happening to their Light. His pet would regret ever leaving his side to join the girl when she was just a child. He would make her beg to return to his side, and then she would have to redeem herself to be in his good graces, down at the bottom of his level. Deep inside, he knew, she was still the same evil vixen she had once been, but that blasted light had buried the darkness deep inside of her. It would take some persuading to bring it back about, and get her to realize that she was better off on his side.

All through Japan he flew, going from house to endless house, always searching for the girl that was now a woman. She did not live where she had previously lived, so she must be on her own. She would have to be a grown woman now, but he still knew that he'd recognize her. There was no way he would forget that face-- his torment... His destruction... It was all her fault. It all came down to Hikari Kamiya, the Eighth Child, the Bearer of Light, and, to some, the 'Queen'.

Finally, he flew to a small cottage, just outside of Tokyo, and there he found the innocent, sweet face which caused him all of his grieviances and agony. The reflected light of the moon shone brightly, dancing across her face and pillow. Lifting those demonic red eyes to the window, he silently willed his black clouds to block out that light thus she could not see, were she to open those mauve eyes. "Little Light," he whispered, his sour breath caressing her cheeks, and making her skin grow cold. "I have you at last, and this time there is no escape for you. You have taken away my servent, you have prevented me from ruling both of these bothersome worlds... But it will finally be _I_ that takes what is _yours_. Sleep well, my sweet child. Tonight, you belong to me." And with a whirl of his cloak, Myotismon pulled Hikari into his arms, and they vanished.

Back in the Digital World, Gatomon leapt to her feet, pushing little Patamon aside and scanning the area frantically. The little Digimon watched his friend curiously as she began to pace, her blue eyes wide and nervous. This unnerved her friend, because Gatomon was notorious for her cool demeanor and calm disposition. Yet, here she was, pacing, looking like someone had stolen her first litter. "Gatomon, are you all right?"

"Kari... Something's wrong with my Kari... I feel it, Patamon. Help me find her, I have to help her! She needs me... She needs me _now_." Patamon lifted his ears and flew into the sky, scanning above the trees.

"But, Gatomon, Kari's an adult now. They don't let adults into the Digital World. How will we find her?"

"I don't know, but we have to. We have to go, now!" Her tail was twitching in her nervousness. She began to run into the woods, searching her heart all the while for a way to get back to her Digi-destined, and to protect her. After all, that's what they were there for. They had to protect one another, and to do that they had to be able to find each other.

Patamon flew over Gatomon's head, seeing if he could spot any way to find Kari. Although he really doubted there was anything they could do, he searched for Gatomon, his dearest friend, and the one he secretly loved. If she was this panicked, there was a reason and he would help her to fix the situation.

Suddenly, Gatomon fell to her knees clutching her ears and clenching her eyes shut. In her mind she could hear Kari screaming for her and that laugh... The terrible laugh that haunted her nightmares for years... He was mocking Kari... He was mocking what the two had shared. To feel anything was a weakness, and therefore easier for them to be destroyed. He knew Gatomon could feel Kari's pain and anguish, and it, in turn, made all of Kari's misfortunes reflect back onto Gatomon.A thud beside the feline announced Patamon's landing and he folding one ear over her trembling body, one of his little paws grasping hers tightly.

"Patamon... Hide... Now. I don't want him to see you..." She whimpered. The tannish-colored Digimon stared at her with an unbelieving look until she opened her clear blue eyes and pushed him back into the bushes. "He's coming... He's coming for me, and I don't want you to get hurt. You stay back there, Patamon."

Before he could reply, the sky went pitch black and an evil laugh filled the air. Millions of bats flew from every direction, swooping down at the small feline, screeching murderously at her as they passed by her head. The cat crouched down low, her ears flattened to her skull. Yet, the bats were relentless and unendless in their pursuit of their prey. Gatomon's tail-ring swatted away several bats, but it didn't deter them. Their master was pleased that the Digimon had fallen before them on her weak knees. "My pet," Cooed the bats' master. "Have you so easily forgotten me? Did you really think that I would be gone so easily? I'm sad to say that is simply isn't so. You will never get away from me. Did you hear your pitiful Digi-destined? She's been crying for you since she came into my... possession. Do you regret not staying in my command? You once had all the power and perfection of anyone in my rule. Yet, that _child_ turned you from me. You risked it all and in turn lost it all."

"I gained everything, Myotismon." She growled, raising her dark blue eyes defiantly into that of her tormentor. "All I've done since I left you is gain everything. I have friends, not servents and people who fear me."

"You've lost power and standing. You were my most faithful servent and the highest of ranks. Yet, you were always weak under that shell. That cost you the life of your only real friend. That pitiful Digimon who died for you... He should have stood aside and let you fall. That is why it is foolish to fall in love. Oh, yes, Gatomon. I know he loved you. And the fool let that control him, and he gave his life for you."

"Don't talk about Wizardmon like that!"

"Like what?" He snapped his fingers and Patamon gasped as Demidevimon, who had in fact been _eaten_ by Myotismon, appeared, in his clawed feet were ropes binding a struggling Digimon. The Digimon's blue hat fell to the ground in his struggle, his blondish hair falling in whisps over his startlingly bright eyes. Patamon recognized him, of course, having met him on a few seperate occasions. He felt his heart clench in a tight fist when he heard the small female gasp in shock.

"_Wizardmon_!" She hissed, her tail flipping this way and that while she gazed at the weakening Digimon.

"I have more up my sleeve then just him, my pet."

"_No! Not Kari!_" A malicious grin spread over Myotismon's features. He did love the anguish playing across her face.

"The Digi-destined that destroyed everything? Of course I have her. She was far too... enjoyable... already."

"What did you do to my Kari!"

"The same thing I will do to your friends Wizardmon and Patamon." A dawning look of horror fell over Gatomon when she realized what Myotismon had just said. _He knew Patamon was there!_ Myotismon started cackling harshly before flicking his cape roughly. Where he had raised it, a slender form appeared. Although worse for wear, Gatomon could recognize her partner. Kari's light brown hair was longer than she had remembered, falling to her shoulders. Her pretty head was tilted forward. She was obviously unconcious. The tatterings that were her clothes hardly covered her, and she was covered in bruises and dirt.

"What do you want of me?" Gatomon finally gasped, her eyes dark, watching as Hikari stuggled for her breaths. She would not let Kari die for her. It was her duty to protect the woman and defend her. If that meant giving up all the wonderful things she had previously had, then she would do it. Kari was more important.

"Your servitude."

"Let the others go."

"Only the Digimon. Your Digi-destined remains with me... To ensure your... Obedience." Hate and defiance shone in the feline's eyes as she glared up at him, realizing even as she did that that her fate was now in his evil hands. She would do anything for Kari. "Do not look at me with your eyes!" He spat, remembering in the past those bright eyes that reflected hope. He had trained her not to watch him with those hope-filled eyes, and he would retrain her to do so. He raised his whip and slashed her with it. As she fell, Patamon's mind filled with horror. Gatomon was going to give herself up for them! Even as Demidevimon released Wizardmon and swooped for Gatomon, Patamon sent a Boom-bubble at the offending Digimon, thinking frantically for a way to contact TK. Without him, he could not Digivolve. Without TK both worlds were doomed, because Myotismon had Kari. He could make Gatomon Digivolve, but if she did, and did not do good in the form, her form would change. She would become something he could not change back.

Myotismon pulled her into his arms, grasping Kari as well. The three disappeared in a wave of bats. Demidevimon rushed after them. As the small Digimon flew away, Patamon pulled Wizardmon's bonds from him and helped him to his feet. "Gatomon?"

"They took her."

"They can't have!" He sounded frantic. "He's going to do something awful-- something he can only do with her! We have to save her!"

"Can you take me to the Human world? I need to get TK. He'll save her."

"There is a way... But it is dangerous."


	2. Chapter 2

TK awoke from a strange dream the following morning. In it he had seen Kari, his first love. She had called to him to help her, to save her. TK did not really understand what this dream meant, if it even meant anything at all. It had been five years since he'd last seen the youngest Kamiya child. Now at twenty, TK thought it strange that he'd have a dream about the girl. He'd not even thought of her in ages, aside from in the back of his heart. He'd never forget Kari, but he had moved on when she moved away to America. He heard rumors that she'd come back to Japan, but didn't know if they were true. Their last parting had not been an easy one. He had yelled at her, and she had been hurt. He hadn't known what else to do, because when you're in love and the one you love is leaving, you do everything you can to keep them there, with you. He'd asked Tai how his little sister was whenever he saw him, until the fight between his brother and Tai. Because of Sora. It was ridiculous how much two boys will fight over a girl. TK mentally chuckled, remembering how he and Davis had fought over Kari on several occasions. They really were like Tai and Matt far too much.

Reflecting on the past always made TK think of his Digimon partner. If there was one person, or mon, he missed more than Kari, it was Patamon. After he'd lost Patamon when the Digital World had reformed after MaloMyotismon's fall, TK had been so angry and depressed. It had almost cost him Kari, but Kari had proved true to the occasion and pulled him from his sadness. After all, Patamon wasn't alone. He had all the other Digimon. He had Gatomon. One day he had sat, staring down at his Digivice and he had let a single tear hit it. The hope inside him effected the Digivice and a portal opened. It stayed open only long enough for him to find Patamon and make sure he was all right. He had given Patamon his precious white hat, and he left for the last time, seeing Patamon's smiling face as he left.

TK climbed out of bed and made his way into his den, to type on his computer. Whenever he had a problem or needed to clear his mind, he'd set off to typing a story up. Each time he did thus a new, and better story came from it. This story would have to be good, considering that he was thinking of the two people, or mon, that he loved the most: Kari and Patamon. As he typed, he became lost in his words, unaware of how fast the time was flying by. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he clear his mind. When he glanced at the clock a couple of hours later, he realized that it was due time for him to make a phone call that he hadn't done in a few weeks. He needed to call Matt. He'd been avoiding doing that because the last time he had, Matt and Sora had been... Busy. It had embarressed TK beyond all measures, but it seemed to amuse Matt to say, "Hey little brother... Can you call back another time...? I'm er..." And Matt had laughed. "A little busy with Sora, and it can't wait, if you know what I mean..." And Sora had sounded embarressed. "Matt, leave him alone." And then she had giggled so Matt hung up. TK avoided talking to his brother ever since, but maybe it was time he had. Besides, maybe he could ask Sora about the dream. She was pretty good with dreams.

TK saved his story and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number quickly, and waited for Matt to pick up on the other line. It seemed to ring forever... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven rings... Jeez... TK was beginning to think they weren't home, when a very groggy voice picked up, and mumbled something incoherently. "What?"

"Whozzit?"

"It's TK, Matt. I need to talk to you."

"In the morning. How dare you call me so late at night?" A feminine giggle sounded on the other line, giving TK the impression that Sora was laughing at Matt.

"Night? Matt, it's noon."

"It is?" The sound of a bed creaking made its way to TK's ear. "So it is." TK could definately hear Sora's laughter at this point. "What do you want little brother?"

"What happened to you needing to protect your little baby brother from everything and anything even remotely dangerous?"

"My little baby brother deciding to call when I'm busy with a certain beautiful woman, and finding it funny to call his big brother so early in the morning."

"It's noon."

"So?"

"Never mind. When are we all getting together? You said we needed to scheduel quality time with you, so I thought I'd try it right now. And can you hurry up? I need to ask Sora something, then I need to get ready for a date..."

"You're in the dating game again? After the last one? I thought you'd stay out for a while."

"It's hard getting a girl without comparing her to Kari, but I got a good one this time. She's not as forward, either. That other one was... well... scary. Davis' type, not mine. Actually, I think she took my advice to heart and went for him. I don't know, but wouldn't that be funny? Davis and TK both liking one girl, then TK sending his leftovers to Davis."

"Don't let that nutty bint hear you calling her your leftovers. They don't like that very much. As for our quality time... How about next weekend? I have a rock concert to practice for this weekend. I'm free next. How about you, Sora?" Matt said the last bit a little too suggestively for TK's taste. The giggling from the other end was no consolation either. "She's free next weekend. You said you needed to talk to Sora? Hold on." The phone was passed from Matt to Sora, who quickly lifted it to her ear.

"You needed to talk to me, TK?"

"I had a dream last night. It was about Kari."

"Uh-huh..." She sounded distracted.

"See, she was in a stone room, it looked kinda like a dungeon. And she was cold and trembling. Her clothes were all torn up and she was very scared. She kept looking around, as if she expected someone to jump out at her, then she started to scream my name, calling for me to save her. But I couldn't get to her and then the room faded."

"Matt, stop it! TK's telling me something..."

"Er... And... Then... I woke up..."

"Maybe you should... Call... Tai... And get Kari's number... and... Matt, stop it! Sorry, and call her. You dream probably is just telling you that if you don't make up you'll both be... _stop it, Matt..._ depressed."

"Tai hates me because he hates Matt."

"Tai doesn't hate you."

"Uh-huh."

"So you call Tai... And I will punish your brother. Have fun TK." And the phone line went dead. TK stared hard at his telephone, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Did not need that mental image, Sora."TK lifted his phone and dialed information, asked for Taichi Kamiya's phone number. Writing it on a piece of paper, TK thanked the man and called Tai. Tai answered on the third ring. He, at least, sounded awake. "Tai, it's TK." The other end went silent a moment before the line went dead. "Damn..." He dialed the number again.

"What do you want, TK?" Tai asked as soon as he answered the phone. TK was taken aback.

"I wanted to know Hikari's phone number. I need to talk to her, it's important."

"I won't be letting you near my sister."

"Just because my brother got Sora does not mean--"

"You two are too much alike. You both want what's mine. My girl and my sister. You aren't going near my sister, TK."

"I just need to apologize for being mean to her. That's all I want, Tai."

"Too bad that you won't be talking with her, then, isn't it?"

"Taichi Kamiya, I need to talk to Hikari! I had a dream and I'm worried about her."

"She is my responsibility, not yours. Stay out of it."

"Then you call her and make sure she's all right. Tell her that I'm sorry."

"I'll make sure she's all right. 'bye." And he hung up. TK cursed him, using every word he could think of. While he was cursing he became aware of his computer turning on by itself. Pausing in mid-swearword, TK stared at the computer curiously. A Digigate appeared on it and TK gasped in wonder as it flicked and opened. Through the Digiport, two Digimon came flying, a small one with large ears first, slamming against the wall as he came through in his hurry. Another one, much larger with a wizard's hat on, came next, standing straight and looking up into TK's eyes.

"You are Takeru, Patamon's Digi-destined?"

"I am..."

"TK!" Cried the startled Digimon that had flown into the wall. He was excited and he flew straight into TK's startled arms. "I am so glad to see you! But we have to save Gatomon and Kari! Myotismon has them!" Wizardmon stepped forward, bowing his head slightly to TK.

"We must save Gatomon. If we do not, both worlds are doomed." TK looked at Wizardmon, feeling very curious. "I know it's strange that we appeared just after you had that dream, but the dream was of signifigant importance. Hikari is the one person Gatomon would give her life for above anyone or anything else. Myotismon took Hikari to turn Gatomon against the Digi-destined. With her in his power and possession he can make her do whatever he pleases. With his new powers he can make her Digivolve, and if he makes her do something evil in the form of Angewomon her form will change to an evil form. With that kind of power Myotismon wouldn't be able to be destroyed."

"Wait a moment, wait a moment! Kari's been captured by a Digimon that we've destroyed _three times_?" TK sighed and hugged Patamon tightly to his chest. "How do I know _this_ isn't some strange dream? I was under the impression that Digimon could not come back to our world."

"If I could send myself and Patamon to you, what makes you think that Myotismon could not? We must hurry. Gatomon is in danger."

"But Tai's calling to make sure Kari's all right. So, this has to be some--" He was cut off by the phone ringing. TK released Patamon, who flew on top of his head and perched there. TK looked up, trying to see Patamon, before he lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"What happened in your dream?" The voice was shaking. It was Tai.

"Kari was in a cold dungeon... She was begging me to save her... What's happened, Tai? You're getting me worried."

"Kari's not home. I called her landowner's house and they said that they saw someone in black _flying into her room last night_. She hasn't seen Kari since."

"You won't believe this, Tai..."

"What?"

"Patamon and Wizardmon just came through my computer... They opened a Digiport... They say that Myotismon is back, and that Myotismon captured Kari to get Gatomon to join his side again. If Gatomon does as he wants her to the world will be doomed. With her Angewomon powers and his, Myotismon will be unstoppable."

"Where do you live, TK?"

"Why?"

"I'm on my way. We need to call everyone of us on the original teams that we're still in contact with. Let's not meet at your place... We'll meet on neutral ground in the old park, where we used to meet, okay? You call... Matt... and Sora... We'll need the whole team. We have to get Kari back. I want her back."

"I can call Matt, Sora, and Davis."

"I have Mimi's number... Joe and Izzy's, too."

"Davis'll call Ken, Yolei lives with him. Yolei knows Cody's number."

"That's everyone. This doesn't put our families on good terms, TK."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Tai. But my main concern right now is Kari's safety. Mimi lives in America, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but she's dating the President's son. You know how easily she gets the guys she wants. She'll have a private jet out of there and she'll be here in a few hours." (This has nothing to do with Bush, so don't get any ideas.)

"Lets get to work." They hung up and started to make their phone calls to their respective friends. TK looked at his best friend, Patamon and felt a great weight lift from his heart. He had missed Patamon so much... But he had missed Kari, too. TK dialed Davis' house and waited impatiently for him to answer the phone. No doubt, Davis was still in bed, asleep. Davis was always a late sleeper... "C'mon... C'mon... Damnit, Davis..."

"Eh? Wha? Who's callin' me this early?" Typical Davis-- just like Matt... "Better be a gorgeous girl wanting to come over and play..."

"Sorry, no such luck, Davis. It's TK."

"Man, I was having a wonderful dream! I was back in the Digiworld with the most beautiful girls... They all sat around me and were feeding me grapes along with doing other things..."

"I don't need to hear about your fantasies, Davis, we have a situation."

"What situation would that be, TK?"

"Patamon and Wizardmon just came through my computer."

"Wait a minute... Digimon just came through your computer?"

"Yeah. Apparently Myotismon has returned, he's kidnapped Kari to get Gatomon, and now he had Gatomon, too. These guys tell me it's really bad if he's got Gatomon, and that if he can get her to Digivolve and do something evil he'll be unstoppable. We need to get the gang together, can you call Ken and get Yolei the information, too? We need her to call Cody. We'll be meeting at the old park, where we used to meet."

"Yeah, I'll get Ken on the phone in no time. What time will we meet there?"

"Head out as soon as you get off the phone. We'll get there as soon as we can. It's an emergency."

"Hey, TK... Will I... Get to see Veemon? I know it's not as important... But... Y'know..."

"If we are able to get back to the Digital World, we may need their help. I'd say yes, if we can get there. And considering the fact that I have two Digimon with me I think that may well be very likely."

"Thanks, TK. I'll get Ken on the phone, then we'll all head out to the park. I'll make sure Ken tells Yolei to call Cody."

"All right. I need to call Matt." He grimaced. "Not going to be fun. I just got off the phone with him not too long ago. Sora said something about punishing him..." Davis started laughing really hard.

"Have fun with that."

"Yeah, right. Bye."

"Bye." So TK hung up and dialed Matt's number, again. Again, there was a long delay in the rings. TK was beginning to wonder if Sora had killed Matt, when his brother answered the phone, his voice breathless and laughing.

"Hello?"

"It's TK, again."

"TK, I thought it'd be a good few days before you called again."

"We have a situation." Matt's voice lost all of its playful qualities, hardening and turning sterner.

"What kind of situation?"

"I called Tai to get Kari's phone number. He called her and she's not there. Then, you won't believe this but... Well, my computer turned on and a Digigate appeared on the screen. It opened and Patamon and Wizardmon came through."

"_What_?"

"Myotismon's back, Matt. He kidnapped Kari to get Gatomon. I'm not going to get into the details again, because it'll be explained soon. Anyway, Tai's calling Mimi, Izzy and Joe. I just called Davis, and he's calling Ken. Yolei will get Cody. I need you to tell Sora that we _have_ to meet the others at the old park where we used to meet. Got it? As soon as we hang up, get ready. I need to get ready, too. I'll see you soon."

"Will do, Baby brother. Sora's getting dressed now, and we'll on our way in ten. You know it'll be an hour and a half 'till we get there, though."

"It's okay. Mimi will be the slowest."

"Yeah... I imagine she will."

"It'll be hard for all of us to get together, Matt. Don't worry about Mimi or Tai. Just get here."

"Of course. We have to handle this as a team."

"Bye Matt."

"Bye." TK turned to Wizardmon, who was watching him with knowing eyes. He said nothing, but nodded to Patamon. Patamon flew up and flew to the door. They were waiting for him patiently, knowing that it was causing TK great grief not to just go after Myotismon himself.

"I can't do it alone, though, can I? It's always taken all of us, this is no different situation, is it? In order for us to save her, we have to have the entire team."

"They all have their attributions for the team. It's time we put them all together and rescue the girls from Myotismon's clutches. He'll be trying to reform Gatomon now..." The blonde-haired Digimon lowered his head, as if in great pain. Patamon understood, but TK did not. However, he did not ask, just grabbed his keys and grabbed Patamon, then hurried outside to his car, Wizardmon hurrying behind him.

The time for the reuniting of the Digidestined team was at hand.


End file.
